


Don't Be Stupid

by AL13



Series: fic a day in may [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Mickey has pneumonia and is really sick but he doesn't tell Ian but then in the kitchen he just collapses and Ian starts to panic and all the Gallaghers are there and the bring him to hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Stupid

Mickey had felt like shit for a few days at least, but he’d learnt that sickness wasn’t capable of stopping him from continuing with his days as usual. His cough was horrible, and hard to hide, and Ian had begun to take notice. Each time Ian asked, Mickey came back with the same response; allergies, but it wasn’t spring, it was January, and definitely not allergy season. But Ian figured that if it was really bad, he’d come for help, but he should’ve realized that he was a ‘Milkovich,’ and asking for help was the last thing he would do.

 

On the inside, Mickey felt like he was on fire, but at the same time, he couldn’t seem to get warm  enough . He’d go outside without a coat, and bundle under covers when he got home, with sweat soaking the sheets underneath him while he shook from the cold. When Ian was around though, he wore his coat when he left the house, and allowed himself to be cold inside, because Ian didn’t need to worry about him. Ian was the one that needed looking after, with him being on new medication, with the dosages changing constantly. Mickey told him, that it was just a cold, that it was over, he was back in tip top shape. 

 

He started feeling worse and worse though, getting shaky and finding it hard to breath, and his continuation to smoke when his frustrations approached. He was sleeping a lot more, but tried not to stay in bed longer than he normally would, even if that meant he felt like a dead man walking when he went through the motions of the day. Mickey couldn’t be sure  what was wrong with him, but he knew it was a bit more serious then he’d tried to tell himself.

 

Mickey was alone in the Milkovich house, which was a rarity; Ian was visiting with Lip, Mandy was fuck knows where, and Svetlana was at work. Mickey was supposed to be watching Yevgeny, he could hear the small boy crying in the living room as he meandered throughout the kitchen, trying to figure out how to prepare the babies bottle. Svetlana just set a tub of formula on the kitchen counter, with a bottle next to it, and told him to make it when the baby cried, and of course, it couldn’t be too hot. He was covered in layers, shivering even at that, and seriously,  something had to be wrong with the thermostat, their heat must’ve shut off. He couldn’t be bothered to fix it, he needed to get Yevgeny to stop crying first.

 

His cough took up as he tried to mix the formula in with the water, and he was dizzy. Mickey had to lean against the counter, forcing his eyes closed, and each time he reopened them, it was harder to keep them opened. Mickey didn’t know when he slid down to the floor, but he became aware of the cold tiles pressing against his now sweat drenched skin, and he was tearing at his layers of clothing, trying to get the coat off as he felt like he was suffocating, and his breaths were sparse. 

 

He couldn’t hear the babies cries anymore, and rather the sound of his heart harshly beating in his ears. His eyes slipped shut again, and he welcomed it this time, figuring if he succumbed, he’d feel better once he woke.

 

***

 

Fiona made some soup, because Ian said that Mickey hadn’t been feeling very well. She didn’t like Ian spending all his time at the Milkovich house, but she figured, that she might just have to go along with it. Mickey was helping her little brother after all; maybe he wasn’t so bad.

 

She didn’t bother knocking, everyone seemed to be moving in and out of that house at free will. Besides, Ian was practically living there, she figured that gave her free reign of the house. Fiona first noticed Yevgeny in his crib, wailing out, his hands balled in fists and flying around; she  knew Mickey was shit at taking care of the kid. Fiona picked him up from the crib, and he seemed to calm slightly, but she could tell that he was still hungry, she’d half raised Liam, Carl and Debbie, always taking over when Monica dispersed. 

 

She inched towards the kitchen, bouncing Yevgeny, trying to assure that he’d be fed soon. “Jeez, is no one home,” Fiona called into the quiet house. How irresponsible could they be? “Fuck.” Upon arrival in the kitchen, she saw Mickey on the floor, and no one slept on the floor by choice, which meant something must have been quite wrong. 

 

Fiona fumbled for the phone in her pocket, the one Jimmy had bought long ago, before he dropped off the face of the earth. “Ian. Get Kev’s truck. Something’s wrong with Mickey.”

 

***

 

Ian couldn’t even remember if he’d hung up his phone, he’d pocketed it quickly and was out of the seat him and Lip had claimed in the Alibi. “What the fuck Ian?” Lip asked in surprise.

 

“Mickey.  Shit . I knew something was wrong.” Ian rubbed his head, trying to ground himself before he went wandering off. “Kev,” he hollered across the bar. “Can I borrow your truck? It’s important.” Ian knew how Kev felt about lending things to the Gallaghers, since he rarely got them back, but he couldn’t have Kev saying no this time. 

 

“Yeah.” Kev tossed him the keys without question, and Ian was sure it was probably due to the worry that was drowning his features. “Hope everything is okay.” Ian didn’t bother listening to anything else that might have been said to him, he simply hurried off to the parking lot, and easily finding where Kev’s shabby truck was parked nearby. The keys fell from his grasp multiple times as he tried to get it unlocked, and his vision was blurred, but he couldn’t figure out  why.

 

Ian kicked the truck in frustration and let the keys remain on the ground this time. “I’ll drive,” Lip opted, and Ian couldn’t argue, he just kept running through all of the worst possible options. “Hey, get out, come on.” God, Ian couldn’t even remember getting  in the truck.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Just...wait here.” Lip disappeared, and Ian pressed his body backwards, flush against the seat.  What could be wrong? What could be wrong? What could be wrong?

 

***

 

“It seems Mickey has pneumonia.” Ian had been sat with Lip and Fiona for nearly an hour- luckily still allowed in Mickey’s room- for nearly an  hour , without word. “No worries. Some antibiotics should help him. I’m surprised he’s not in worse shape, seems he’s had it for a little while.” Ian realized that Mickey never had a  cold , it was worse, but he refused to tell Ian.

 

“God he can be so stupid,” Ian muttered. “He’ll be fine though?” The doctor nodded and all of the fear he’d experienced for the last hour escaped. “Fucking dumbass.” Ian flashed beside Mickey’s bed, and was ridiculing him repeatedly. 

 

“He should be up soon. And we’ll get him out of here as soon as possible.” Ian was so relieved, because he was seriously scared that something  horrible had happened, that could ruin all of their hard work to make their relationship work. 

 

“Sorry,” a weak voice muttered. Ian’s lips crashed with Mickey’s, feeling genuinely happy, which was a rarity with his medication. “You find me?” The redhead shook his head and pointed to Fiona, who Mickey saw was sitting beside Lip. He thought all of the other Gallagher’s hated him. “Glad you care.”

 

“I  care about my brother.” Mickey really wasn’t surprised by her harshness, because he’d never been the best to Ian. “And if you don’t take care of yourself, you’re going to hurt more then yourself. You got a son too.” Yevgeny was asleep in Fiona’s arms, and he wanted so badly to hate that bundle, that could smile even when he was surrounded by a horrible situation. 

 

“Fucking whatever,” Mickey muttered, but he was actually glad for Fiona’s words. It helped him realize that asking for help wouldn’t be the end of the world. “I’ll be okay firecrotch.” Ian was still telling him not to do selfish shit like that again. “I’m not wrecking the best thing in my life.”


End file.
